naruto_akkipudenfandomcom-20200213-history
Karasu Youkai
Karasu Youkai is currently a genin level shinobi of Konohagakure, and is on Team Koutetsu along with Hideki Uzumaki and Nerai Hyuga. He is currently 12 years old, and is the main RP character of Freezing-Soul. Appearance Karasu is average height for his age, but is very muscular, making him weigh a lot more than the average person his age would. Karasu has fair skin, which is sort of pale but not very. He has spiky, white colored hair, with bangs hanging under his headband near the middle of his forehead. Karasu has unique red eyes, as is common in his clan. His canine teeth are abnormally enlongated and sharp, which is also common in his clan. Karasu wears a longsleeved black shirt, and has wrappings over his forearms and hands, leaving part of his fingers exposed. Karasu wheres his village symbol on a black headband tied across his forehead. He wears a pair of white shorts, with wrapping and a red shuriken holster on his left thigh. He has wrapping covering both of his calves, and he wears a pair of black shinobi sandals. Karasu keeps a tanto strapped to his back as well. Personality Karasu is very confident of his abilities, almost appearing arrogant at times, but he is well aware of his limitations. He rarely shows negative emotions, and hides them as best as he can, which he does well. Because of this, he rarely if ever shows any kind of pain, emotional or physical. In fact, he doesn't ever show much emotion in general, negative or otherwise. This is likely because of his past, in which he was forced to endure all sorts of things. Karasu is quick to take responsibility for things, usually to protect his friends. He cares for people close to him very much and is incredibly protective of them, but it is difficult for him to get close to them in the first place due to his usual lack of emotion. Karasu shows little to no sympathy when dealing with enemies, or just any person that he doesn't see as a friend, not really caring what happens to them. Adding to that, he shows no mercy when dealing with enemies, and has no problem killing. Despite that, he still has a code of honor of sorts, and prefers a fair fight. This is also because he quite enjoys fighting, and will often hold back simply to prolong the fun hes having in battle. Backstory The Youkai clan resided on an island, mostly secluded from the Shinobi World. Because of this, he had little to no knowledge of how the world worked outside of that island as a child. Normally, everyone left the Youkai clan alone, because despite it's fairly small size, nearly everyone born into the clan had incredible power. But when Karasu was around four or so, he was kidnapped from the clan and taken to the mainland, and sold into slavery. Eventually, his master saw the outstanding fighting potential that Karasu possessed. He stopped using Karasu for simple labor then, and was thrown into an underground gladitorial like fighting community. Karasu was forced to fight for his life, often against people much older than him, as his master profitted from his victories. This continued for some time, and Karasu's power steadily increased as well. Soon enough he was quite well known for his ability. He was bought by a new owner when he was around 7. This owner had heard of his ability, and wanted to put it to a different purpose. His new master trained and used Karasu as an assassin. Karasu was prevented from escaping with a seal placed on him by his master, that if activated would drain all the chakra from Karasu's body and kill him. He was sent on many missions during this time, sometimes killing important people, sometimes just people his master wanted dead. This all only proved to make Karasu colder. Eventually killing didn't bother him at all anymore. Most of the time Karasu had no problems during his missions, but on one particular one, his target was a lot stronger than had been expected. Karasu was nearly killed, but during the fight he activated his clan's dojutsu, the Hekigan. With this Karasu managed to kill his target and save himself. The ability of the Hekigan is that it allows the user to see weakpoints of sorts, and exploit them. Soon enough, Karasu realized that it could work on seals as well. After completing one of his missions, instead of returning to his master, he broke his seal and fled. Immediately, Karasu went to the island where he was born, expecting to be reunited with his family. Instead, Karasu found the island completely in ruins. All the forests and his old village were burnt down, and the island itself was nearly split in half. Karasu was disapointed, but felt little sadness, as he didn't remember all that much about his family anyway. He reluctantly made his way back to the Shinobi World to try and find a new home. He was very cautious everywhere he went, and kept hidden and snuck around whenever he entered a village. This was due to the fact that all he knew of this world were the bad things that he'd experienced through his life. He travelled all across the continent, and visited every country there is. He learned a lot through simple observation, everything from how people acted to fighting styles. Karasu learned many teachniques in that manner, by just observing people that were training or on missions. He never stayed anywhere long, just long enough to steal some food and learn some things. Eventually, when he got to the Leaf Village, Naruto Uzumaki sensed him while he was observing the village. After talking to him, Naruto offered to help get him a home in the village so he could stay there. This surprised Karasu, since he still wasn't really used to seeing "good" people. He reluctantly accepted, he didn't fully trust Naruto, but he was tired of travelling all the time. Naruto and Kakashi Hatake, the Hokage at the time, set Karasu up with an apartment and basic living essentials, and let him join Konoha's Ninja Academy. Battles *Karasu Youkai, Hideki Uzumaki and Nerai Hyuga vs. Koutetsu **Winner: None *Karasu Youkai vs. Ginshen Lee **Winner: Tie Abilities Karasu's Clan is known for their great power. Karasu is no exception to this. Due to his experiences as an assassin and gladiator, Karasu is much more battle hardened than the average ninja, and possesses amazing levels of power and skill. Him even going to the Ninja Academy was nothing more than a formality really, as he was easily genin level, most likely above genin level, before even arriving in Konoha. Physical Ability Members of the Youkai clan all have immense physical abilities, even untrained most members of the clan could overpower and outrun most Shinobi. Karasu, as a member of the Youkai Clan, has incredible physical abilities as well. He's able to lift massive amounts of weight, and do things like shatter massive boulders or break most metals very easily. When it comes to speed, he's vastly above most other genin, giving him a large advantage in most fights. In addition to his speed, he's completely mastered the Body Flicker technique to a level not seen since Shisui Uchiha. While using this technique it appears if he's teleporting, and following his movements is all but impossible. Even users of the Sharingan have trouble following his movements, let alone keeping up with him. Karasu's stamina and durability are also very high. He can fight for hours on end without stopping, and take incredible amounts of damage without stopping. Also, Karasu's senses are greatly enhanced, as all Youkai Clan member's senses are. He is able to see much farther and with much more clarity than others, has smell similar to an Inuzuka, and has incredible hearing similar to an animal's. Also, his sight is naturally adapted to moving at insanely high speeds, and as such he is able to react much quicker than others, especially while moving at such speeds. Taijutsu Thanks to Karasu's amazing physical ability, he excels at taijutsu. During his travels he learned many taijutsu styles and moves through observing shinobi utilize them. One of these forms is Strong Fist. Karasu is perfect for this fighting style thanks to his immense levels of strength and speed. Despite not being able to use the Eight Gates, he's still able to use some of the techniques that it grants thanks to the physical ability being from the Youkai clan gives him. In addition to Strong Fist, Karasu learned how to use the style of taijutsu used in the Cloud Village. Luckily, Karasu can also use lightning release, making the fighting style much more effective. Again, this style is used to great effect by Karasu thanks to his Youkai lineage. Karasu knows several other styles as well, and blends them all effectively to create his own incredibly powerful form of taijutsu. Also, thanks to the many different forms of taijutsu Karasu can use, he's very unpredictable in battle since whenever an opponent thinks they've caught on to how he fights, he can completely change his style. Ninjutsu Karasu prefers to use Taijutsu, but he is still quite skilled in ninjutsu. He is skilled in the use of Lightning Release, as well as Water Release and Earth Release. He is able to effectively use Shape Transformation for many of his Lightning Release attacks. His lightning attacks are devastating, and can do large amounts of damage to others, and easily blast apart sections of land. He's also able to use lightning to enhance his weapons cutting and piercing power by causing them to vibrate at immense speeds. In addition, Karasu can use Lightning Release Chakra Mode to enhance his physical ability and perform various powerful nintaijutsu techniques. His skill in Water Release isn't as extensive as his skill in Lightning Release, but he is still able to use it effectively. He is able to use Water Release techniques without a body of water near him, but not very large ones. He often uses his Water Release to amp up the power of his Lightning attacks as well. Karasu doesn't know very many Earth Release techniques, and mainly uses the Rock Clone Technique. His Rock Clones are able to take much more damage than a normal Shadow Clone could, but they will still break eventually. His Rock Clones are also able to use all the techniques that Karasu can. In additon to elemental jutsu, Karasu can also use several non-elemental ones. These include the Hiding With the Camoflage Technique. Karasu has mastered the Hiding with the Camoflage Technique, and put it to great use in his assassin days. He is even able to erase his chakra signature. Karasu can also use some fuinjutsu in the form of Lightning Flash Blade Creation to seal and summon weapons, and some Space-Time Ninjutsu in the form of the Summoning Technique. Bukijutsu Karasu is skilled in the use of many weapons. He commonly uses Shurikenjutsu, and is incredibly skilled in it's use. He can easily hit any target, even moving ones, or ones in his blind spots. Karasu commonly enhances the shuriken's killing power with his Lightning Release as well. Karasu likes to employ Fuma Shuriken in battle as well. Even if the shuriken are dodged, Karasu can use chakra threads to control the shuriken and send them back at his opponent. Karasu is able to rapidly increase his number of shuriken by using the Shuriken Shadow Clone technique. He is also skilled in kenjutsu, and often uses his tanto in battle with expert skill. As with shuriken, he commonly enhances it's power with his Lightning Release. Karasu uses explosive tags very often, either to surprise his opponents or to add explosive power to his kunai. He often takes his opponents by surprise using explosive kunai, as instead of just tying the tag to the end, he wraps it around the handle so that it cannot be seen when thrown at an enemy. Also, when using the substitution jutsu he normally attaches many explosive tags to the item he substituted to surprise his opponents even more. Hekigan The Hekigan is the Dojutsu of the Youkai Clan. It lets Karasu see and exploit weakpoints in basically anything. When these weakpoints are attacked, the thing being hit takes much more damage. For example, using these weakpoints Karasu would be able to break iron by just poking it kinda hard. Because of this, Karasu is able to cause large amounts of damage even to opponents with very high durability. This technique is also great for breaking through defenses, making Karasu able to handle opponents who rely heavily on defense fairly easily. Additionally, not only can he see points on physical objects, but also in jutsu and other things. This was shown when he was able to break the seal placed on him by his former slave owner, despite having little to no knowledge in fuinjutsu. As for jutsu, Karasu is able to disperse attacks if he strikes them in the correct manner. This ability not only extends to actual points either, as it allows Karasu to see "weak points" in someone's fighting style or mental condition, like a way to beat them or a bad memory. Despite the strengths of this technique, it requires a lot of chakra to keep up, so Karasu only ever uses it for a short time. List of Taijutsu ''' *Body Flicker *Strong Fist *Front Lotus *One Man Front Lotus *Reverse Lotus *Lion Combo *Dropkick *Intersection Method '''List of Nintaijutsu *Lightning Release Chakra Mode *Lariat *Double Lariat *Elbow *Guillotine Drop *Lightning Straight *Lightning Oppression Horizontal *Lightning Oppression Horizontal Chop *Liger Bomb List of Ninjutsu *Lightning Release: Divine Hammer *Lightning Release: Thunder Shot *Lightning Release: Lightning Barrage *Water Release: Water Severing Wave *Water Release: Water Trumpet *Rock Clone Technique *Hiding with the Camoflage Technique List of Fuinjutsu *Lightning Flash Blade Creation List of Space-Time Ninjutsu *Summoning Technique List of Bukijutsu *Soaring Raven *Lightning Shuriken *Shuriken Shadow Clone *Fuma Shuriken Shadow Clone *Explosive Substitution *Silent Killing List of Dojutsu *Hekigan Mission Tracker *Demon Dogs - D-rank Reward: 50,000 ryo each Date: 11/8/2014 *"Weak" Bandits - C-rank Reward: 100,000 ryo each Date: 11/9/2014 *Cargo Retrieval - B-rank Reward: 200,000 ryo each Date: 11/16/2014 *HQ Infiltration - A-rank Reward 300,000 ryo each Date: 11/21/2014 *Prajna Hostages - A-rank Reward: 0 ryo each Date: 11/22/2014 (Failed Mission) *The Haunted Tower - B-rank Reward: 150,000 ryo each Date: 11/29/2014 *Ominous Orphanage - B-rank Reward: 120,000 ryo each Date: 12/1/2014 Stats Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Shinobi Category:Genin Category:Konohagakure Category:Good Category:Human Category:Pages by Goten66 Category:Youkai Clan